Falling For You
by Seosh
Summary: A night spent at Abby's and everything changes. Tiva. Fluff. Enjoy! Inspired by Colbie Callait's song "Falling For You". One Shot.


Got this little idea from listening to Colbie Caillat – "Falling For You". Enjoy! And beware very OOC and uhh… not very happy with this one.

-TIVA-

_**I could fall for you.**_

4:30pm. I parked my car outside of Abby's place; I could see that Tony, McGee, Gibbs and Ducky had arrived already. Abby had invited us all over to have dinner and a night of movie and games; she felt we all needed a break from our cases and we had all gladly agreed. Tony had enthusiastically volunteered to provide all the movies we needed, McGee and Abby had taken charge of the games, Gibbs had offered to bring "bread rolls"(like he did at Thanksgivings), Ducky agreed to bring a dessert and I would bring the alcohol.

I walked towards the building enjoying the slight autumn breeze as it lingered and caressed my skin. The lovely Italian cuisine and French baguette aromas flooding onto the streets. Birds were happily chirping in the trees, as I walked up the stairs to the second floor. As I approached I heard a crowd of laughter and a very familiar voice of Tony DiNozzo. I let myself in and walked to the living room where they all gathered.

"Yehhh! The alcohol is here," Tony grinned at the sight of the beers and wine.

"It's only 4:30 DiNozzo, don't get carried away I don't wanna drive you home," Gibbs laughed.

"Awww, that's so nice of you boss, but McDriver here could probably get me home," Tony smirked, as McGee rolled his eyes.

"Well everyone! Let's get a movie going what'ya got Tony?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Well I thought we'd start off with a classic James Bond, what'ya guys think of From Russia with Love?" Tony suggested as he placed the DVD into the player, and hit play. Abby and McGee settled in on the two-seater, while Gibbs and Ducky took up majority of the main couch. I relaxed into the massive fluffy bean bag; surprisingly Tony settled next to me in the bean bag. My stomach did a triple somersault as his body pressed against mine. He looked at me and smiled while he swung his hand around my shoulders, my heart was now beating a million beats per minute. I smiled back and naturally fell into his embrace. I could feel his eyes on me every few minutes. Our eyes finally met as he glanced at me, his sparkling emerald green eyes were beaming with something that I had never seen before.

_**I'm falling for you.**_

"Okay everyone! Time for dinner!" Abby cheerfully announced, as she bounced towards her kitchen. Tony and I had moved immensely close throughout the movie, I had found myself snuggled into his side. We let go of each other and headed towards the dining table. I could feel Gibbs's eyes on me as I got up, I hastened to the kitchen and offered to help Abby, she had prepared gnocchi, ravioli, Caesar salad and a side of fresh baguettes. She carried all the dishes into the dining area while I poured everyone a glass of wine. We all sat down and Ducky had proposed a toast.

"Well I must say this reminds me of a time back in the day, I believe it was 1987…" Ducky had recalled. Gibbs had interrupted, placing a hand on Ducky's shoulder and giving him a genuine smile indicating he would be honored to give the toast.

"Here's to good food and good friends, Cheers!" He smiled, "Cheers!" We all chimed in. Everyone began taking their food; it was a sea of hands crossing all over the table, from one corner to the other. I sat back and admired the interaction of my friends and how they had become a family that I had dreamt of for all my life. Abby was the sister that would stick by your side and help you along the way, Gibbs was the father I never had, Ducky the grandfather that had all the stories in the world to tell, McGee the brother who would never hurt you; and Tony, I'm not quite sure how he fits into my family right now, but I can't help but think that he could be the one, my one true love. I was snapped out of my night dream when Tony served me some Ravioli with a side of salad. I smiled at him; maybe he is the one.

The rest of dinner was filled with laughter and stories. Before we knew it, it was 8:45, and the food had all depleted, as everyone sunk into their chair, bloated from all they ate.

"Let's play Twister!" Abby jumped up enthusiastically.

"Give us a time, Abby," I said as I gestured towards the "men", all of them clearly way too full.

"Moment, Give us a moment…not time, Zi," he corrected me as they all chuckled.

"Same difference," I replied as Abby and I cleaned up the dishes, placing them in the dishwasher. That hadn't taken very long and when we entered back into the dining room, they were clearly still a little full.

"Okay… how bout we all go for a walk?" Abby suggested. Tony and McGee had agreed to join us, but Gibbs and Ducky had bowed out gracefully, and that they would be leaving soon anyways. We all grabbed our jackets and headed out into the now nearly vacant street. We strolled to the park where Abby mentioned was a shop selling ice-cream. As we reached the park Abby ran towards the swings, shouting gleefully as she enjoyed the freedom. I followed closely and we both made a bet on who could swing higher.

"Guys, I'll go get us an ice-cream, what flavor do you guys want?" McGee asked.

"There's only one flavor Timmy," Abby shouted back. McGee wandered off towards the shop; Tony slowly approached the swings and offered to give us a push. The bet was totally forgotten, as he pushed us one after the other. McGee returned with four cones in his hand, handing each of us one.

"Oooh! Timmy I've gotta show you that shop selling the new game you were talking about, and it's 10% off! Guys! We'll meet you back at home," Abby said as she dragged McGee in the opposite direction; leaving Tony and I behind, ice-cream in hand.

"Shall we head back now?" Tony asked, smiling. I nodded and we ambled back towards Abby's apartment. The streets now were completely quiet and deserted. I shivered as the light breeze had turned into a gusty breeze and the temperature was dropping rapidly. Tony noticed this and he pulled me closer to him; my heart fluttering at his actions. When we arrived back Abby and McGee were already inside, playing a movie that sounded like "The Simpsons Movie", as we entered the apartment, a waft of warm air from the heater engulfed us. We joined them at the lounge room, McGee grabbed us each a bottle of beer. We conversed and laughed throughout the movie, especially at my confusion when the characters in the movie had used the American "idioms and slangs".

After the movie finished it was 12:30. Tony and I had called it a night and decided to head home. Abby was particularly disappointed that we didn't get to play any of the games. There was a stack of about a meter high of board games in the corner.

"Okkay, but we have to do this again! And the next time we have to play games plus the games that we missed out on playing tonight, so that's a lot of games and we have to have Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy here too, but that won't be for awhile especially when there's so many cases and you know, the evidence is just building up like crazy, I literally got six boxes of evidence that I need to go through all by the end of this week," she mumbled all in one breath, as she hugged each of us good bye. We walked out together recovering from Abby's "breath-taking" hugs; he began explaining to me why Homer had called the pig "Harry Plopper".

"You can't seriously be kidding me, you haven't seen Harry Potter?" He asked, unconvinced.

"Nope, never heard of it, what's the big deal?" I answered, not quite sure what the fuss was about.

"Well, next time we watch a movie, we'll watch Harry Potter," He smiled and walked me to my car; he ran his fingers through his hair like he always does when he gets nervous. We stood there staring at each other his sparkling eyes boring into mine, for a minute we were lost in our own worlds, just looking into the souls of the other. Our faces inched closer and closer until we were just breaths apart. He closed the gap between us, the kiss was soft and so different then I had expected of Tony. His hands slipped to the back of my neck and down to the small of my back. The kiss deepened into one filled with passion and desire. We broke apart both panting a little from the lack of air. He placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it with a touch like a feather.

"I don't wanna screw this up, I don't wanna lose you again," He said, his eyes filled with fear.

"You won't," I reassured him and kissed him.

_**I've fallen for you.**_

-Tiva-

Hope you enjoyed it, nevertheless! Please review, criticism very welcomed! XD

Ash


End file.
